Desert Eagles
The Desert Eagles is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 23rd Founding of the 37th Millennium and are suspected to be from the gene-seed of the Minotaurs. They are based on the Mobile Fortress-Monastery Vigilance of Crete, one of the largest ships still in service in Adeptus Astartes fleets. Little of substance is known about the Chapter in Imperial records, despite their ties to the Administratum and the High Lords of Terra. Chapter History Though little is known about the Desert Eagles in Imperial records, it is fairly well recognized that the Chapter has had close dealings with the Administratum and on several occasions in recent Imperial history came into conflict with the Minotaurs chapter. Possessing pride in their distinguished service, the Desert Eagles are currently operating at near-full strength, preferring to keep the majority of the Chapter together in order to be able to combat any situation required. Notable Campaigns * The Isolatum Crusade (744.M39) - The Isolatum Crusade was carried out by the Desert Eagles in the Isolatum system in order to combat a large-scale Chaos Cultist rebellion. The system was taken over quickly by the rebellion, and the entirety of the Desert Eagles fleet was dispatched to the system to deal with the threat. The Crusade ended in the total eradication of the Heretics and the Strike Cruiser Eagle's Reign suffered substantial damage. * The Third War for Armageddon (998.M41) - The Third War for Armageddon was a massive conflict between the Imperium of Man and a large Ork WAAAGH! led by the Greenskin Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Members of the Desert Eagles Third Company served in the defence of the Hive World, and ultimately the Orks second attempt to conquer this strategic Hive World failed with the Desert Eagles receiving minimal casualties. Chapter Organisation The Desert Eagles conform to both the structural and squad-level pattern of the Codex Astartes in terms of broad organisation. But at a tactical level this Chapter differs significantly in its general approach to warfare. The Desert Eagles prefer to operate as a whole, or at least in as few divisions of its forces as possible in any given theatre of war, concentrating and thereby maximising its destructive power. This strategy has allowed the Chapter to excel at siegecraft and in combat against monstrous opponents, which they can overwhelm by sheer weight of numbers if need be. Unlike most Space Marine Chapters, some of the Desert Eagles' key tactics are partly dependent on the use of superior attrition within a confined area of engagement. Two significant factors aid the Desert Eagles in their chosen pattern of warfare; their excellent supplies of heavy arms and war machinery and a markedly rapid influx of new Neophytes to replace ongoing losses due to attrition. The exact source of their war material has remained unconfirmed, but they have been observed to operate using large and replenishing stockpiles of tanks and heavy armour (primarily Vindicators and Predators as tactical support vehicles). The Desert Eagles have also been observed to have widespread access to supplies of the advanced Mark VIII "Errant" Power Armour. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Desert Eagles prefer to deploy a vanguard to pin their enemies in combat, then use fast units to encircle them to ensure there can be no escape before bringing in the full weight of the Chapter's firepower and heavy armour to crush the foe without mercy. Still highly autonomous, the Desert Eagles go where they are willed by the needs of the Imperium but seem far more content to operate within the structure and command of the Imperial war machine than typical, due to their ties with the Administratum and the High Lords of Terra. Chapter Beliefs The Desert Eagles hold the Emperor of Mankind and the High Lords of Terra above all else, displaying almost fanatic and unquestioning loyalty. It also holds close ties with the Administratum, and has come into conflict with the Minotaurs Chapter, one of the Cursed Founding Chapters and speculated to be the progenitor for the Desert Eagles gene-seed. Notable Desert Eagles * Theseus Valaar, Chapter Master of the Desert Eagles '''- Theseus Valaar is the current Chapter Master of the Desert Eagles Space Marine Chapter. Controlled and possessing a regal-like air, his campaigns across the Imperium are many and successful in the name of the Emperor of Mankind. Chapter Fleet Known Desert Eagles vessels within the Chapter fleet include: * ''Vigilance of Crete'' (Mobile Fortress-Monastery)' - The flagship and mobile fortress-monastery of the Desert Eagles, the ''Vigilance of Crete ''is one of the largest ships still in service in Adeptus Astartes fleets and has waged near-constant war across the galaxy for the Imperium since its construction. * '''Taurus (Battle Barge)' - One of the oldest and most venerable Battle Barges within the Imperium which dates back to the glory years of the Great Crusade. Served as part of the Vigilance of Crete's escort fleet during the Isolatum Crusade. * Eternal Strike (Battle Barge) - Served as part of the Vigilance of Crete's escort fleet during the Isolatum Crusade. * 'Eagle's Reign (Strike Cruiser) '- Served as part of the Vigilance of Crete's escort fleet during the Isolatum Crusade. Took severe damage in the campaign but remained operational. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Desert Eagles' Power Armour is brown with red painted onto the inset of the shoulder plates. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest is white. The black squad specialty symbol - Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran -- is indicated on the right shoulder plate. A black Gothic numeral centred on the squad speciality symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the left knee guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Desert Eagles' Chapter badge is a black eagle head on a brown background. Sources * Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 21 * Art of Warhammer 40,000, pp. 70-71 * How To Paint Space Marines, "Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Poster" (Out of Print), pp. 77, 89 * Labyrinth of Sorrows (Audio Book) by George Mann * The Unkindness of Ravens (Novella) by George Mann * Old Scars (Short Story) by George Mann Gallery Desert Eagles Predator.jpg|Desert Eagles Predator Desert_Eagles_Drop_Pod.jpg|Desert Eagles Drop Pod Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Desert Eagles Category:Space Marines